


Flores de origami

by BilingualShipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Español | Spanish, M/M, Origami
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Después de casi gastar todas sus oportunidades de equivocarse, Bokuto busca la ayuda de Akaashi para poder cumplir con la manualidad asignada para el club de voleibol. Entre muchas advertencias por ser ruidoso en la biblioteca, es callado como menos lo espera.





	Flores de origami

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue escrito para una actividad (cuyo nombre siempre olvido ;-;) de un grupo de Facebook, solo que no aguanté y lo publiqué aquí primero, je.
> 
> El tema era Bokuto y flores. Tenía una idea inicial muy distinta a esta, solo que me entró la fiebre del origami anual (sí, es algo que suele sucederme una vez al año) justamente esta semana y esta idea surgió por experiencia propia de mi primer intento de hacer una sakura. Sí, lo de aquí es posible, hasta la repetí muchas veces para asegurarme de cuál era el error n.n

Bokuto estaba al borde de quedarse sin oportunidades. Para el primer festival cultural de este año en Fukurodani, a cada club se le asignó una actividad artística para la decoración de los distintos puestos. Al de voleibol le tocó hacer flores de cerezo de origami. A cada miembro se le facilitó el material y un papel instructivo con los pasos a seguir, más cinco cuadrados extra por si les tomaba algo de práctica aprender a hacerlo bien. El capitán reconocía no ser el mejor en las manualidades, pero tal nivel de fracaso no era lo que solía resultarle.

Ya había usado cuatro de sus cinco cuadrados de prueba y no creía dar con la forma en el último. Por alguna razón, en la parte que había que recortar, acababa con la flor picada a la mitad y no en una sola pieza. No entendía cómo era posible, pues seguía todos los pasos como estaban ilustrados en la hoja. Hubo una vez, la tercera, que logró desdoblar el papel aún entero, pero el siguiente paso era tan complicado que acabó arrugándolo demasiado.

¡Tenía que salirle bien en su última oportunidad de equivocarse para estar seguro de que no desperdiciaría ninguno de los que debía entregar! Lo mejor sería pedirle ayuda a alguien que supiera, y quién mejor para eso que Akaashi. Él podría decirle cuál era su error y mostrarle cómo era que tenía que hacerlo, así que lo buscó durante uno de los recesos con sus materiales en las manos. Le parecía que ayer mencionó que haría las flores en la biblioteca para entregarlas de una vez sin maltratarlas tanto, por lo que fue directo para allá. Estuvo en lo correcto; encontrar al armador fue tarea sencilla.

—¡Akaashi! —exclamó en la voz más baja posible. No evitó que algunas miradas se posaran en él por el volumen aún audible a la distancia que empleó, pero estaba bien mientras el de segundo año no lo resaltara.

—¿Sí, Bokuto-san? —respondió, soltando el papel al que le daba forma sobre la mesa.

El mayor inhaló sonoramente, su vista clavada en lo que Akaashi llevaba hecho, quien frunció el ceño con la boca abierta. Había cuatro flores rosadas ordenadas en línea a unos centímetros de donde apoyaba sus antebrazos, los suficientes para no estorbarle mientras trabajaba en la siguiente; del lado contrario, estaban los restos del paso donde se recortaba. Eran tan bonitas que no podía creer que recién ese día había intentado hacer una por primera vez; ya ni siquiera usaba el instructivo como guía.

—¡¿Cómo las haces?! —bajó el volumen solo un poco, ahora que se sentaba al lado de Akaashi.

—El instructivo muestra cómo hacerlas, Bokuto-san.

—¡Pero no me salen! Ya gasté cuatro cuadros, necesito que me salga bien en este último. ¡Ayúdame, Akaashi! —lloriqueó.

—¿Qué es lo que le sale mal?

—No me explico cómo es que sucede, pero… —Bokuto sacó varios recortes del sobrecito donde les entregaron los papeles a utilizar—, esto pasa.

—¿Las está recortando por el lado que es? —Akaashi arqueó una ceja.

—¡Sí! Y hubo una vez que salió bien, pero no entendí cómo se dobla después y la arruiné. —Se rascó la nuca.

—¿No hay algún otro paso que le cueste que podría estar haciendo mal? —Bokuto negó con la cabeza—. Tendrá que mostrarme cómo los hace para ver si me doy cuenta de qué hace mal.

—¡Pero solo me puedo equivocar una vez más!

—Seis veces más, Bokuto-san. Puede usar mis papeles de repuesto. —Le pasó los cinco papeles. El mayor abrió muy bien los ojos del asombro; si le estaba dando todos, quería decir que no se había equivocado ni una vez.

—¡Akaashi-…! —Su agradecimiento fue interrumpido por muchos siseos de quienes estaban cerca. En su lugar, le desordenó un poco el cabello.

Bokuto sacó su último cuadrado de prueba del sobrecito y lo dobló a la mitad. Tuvo que pensar un poco para acordarse de lo que seguía; por esa razón, Akaashi le pasó la hoja con las instrucciones. Estuvieron en silencio hasta el penúltimo paso antes de recortar.

—Creo que ya vi el error, pero continúe para comprobarlo.

—¿Es en lo que acabo de hacer? Podría corregirlo ya. —Deshizo el último doblez.

—No, no. Fue hace rato, pero termine primero.

Bokuto rezongó un poco. De verdad quería que le saliera bien de una vez, pero si Akaashi le insistía, no tenía muchas opciones. Obedeció y rehízo lo que había retrocedido, luego dobló lo que le faltaba antes de usar las tijeras. Repetía «por favor, sal bien» en su cabeza mientras desplegaba los pétalos; sin embargo, a mitad de camino, quedó con un pedazo en cada mano.

—¡¿Por qué?! —Golpeó sus puños contra la mesa, apoyando su cabeza en medio.

—Creo que hay una parte que hace al revés, Bokuto-san. —Akaashi tomó la flor que estaba haciendo antes de que el mayor llegara y deshizo todo—. Voy a ir poco a poco, imíteme.

—Bien…

Cuando Akaashi daba un paso, Bokuto lo seguía dos segundos después, al estar seguro de que caería en el mismo lugar. Una vez en el mismo punto, el otro iba por el próximo, era repetido por su aprendiz y así sucesivamente. Por el cuarto paso, Akaashi lo detuvo.

—Ahí. —Bokuto volteó a verlo y frunció el ceño.

—¿Aquí? Pero si lo estoy haciendo igual.

—Eso parece, pero no si presta atención. La esquina que se lleva aquí es esta. —Señaló el centro marcado por la intersección de dos pliegues y luego a la esquina.

—¿Y cuál es la diferencia? —No veía qué era lo malo de su procedimiento. Él doblaba la esquina inferior izquierda tal cual lo hacía Akaashi en su papel.

—En la suya es la otra. —Bokuto inclinó la cabeza a un lado sin expresión alguna—. Lo importante no es que doble la de abajo, sino la del lado con el pliegue.

—El lado con el… —Miró lo que estaba haciendo y por fin comprendió—. ¡Oh! Entonces, ¿solo he estado haciéndolo al revés?

—Así es. Termine hasta donde pueda con la guía para estar seguros.

Bokuto continuó con entusiasmo. El instructivo no mencionaba nada sobre un detalle así, pero si Akaashi se lo decía, tenía que ser eso. Él simplemente imitaba lo que veía en las imágenes de ejemplo y en ellas no se diferenciaban los lados, así que pensó que era indiferente. ¡Con razón una vez sí le había salido!

Logró llegar por sí solo al paso donde desdoblaba la figura después de cortarla. Ya tenía la forma de la flor, ahora solo restaba darle volumen. Ese fue el proceso que estropeó el único intento que le había resultado antes, pues no era que se comprendiera del todo bien qué debía hacer en el instructivo. Un simple «doble por la línea de puntos» no le indicaba nada, porque había _demasiadas_ líneas de puntos. ¿Cuál tenía que doblar primero? ¡Ya estaban hasta dobladas! ¿Por qué hacerlo otra vez?

Akaashi ya había agregado la quinta flor a su línea de finalizadas a la perfección y Bokuto aún no avanzaba. Empezó a frustrarse, no quería tanta ayuda, pero no parecía tener opción, porque tampoco deseaba repetir otra más sin éxito. Le echó vistazos por el rabillo del ojo a su compañero, quien había parado de hacer flores. Akaashi conocía esa acción muy bien, era la misma que hacía cuando ya no aguantaba las ganas de golpear el balón o cuando se enredaba con un ejercicio de Matemática y no planeaba admitir que necesitaba apoyo.

—¿Le muestro cómo es, Bokuto-san? —El mayor se resignó a asentir con la cabeza.

Akaashi tomó el papel de las manos de Bokuto y fue señalándole cuáles doblar y hacia dónde. Se veía tan sencillo cuando él lo hacía. Cuando le preguntó si lo repetía mientras lo desarmaba, negó con la cabeza y volvió a agarrar su flor casi lista. Al tratar de hacerlo él mismo, maldijo a sus dedos por ser tan toscos. Se negaba a que Akaashi se lo demostrara otra vez; ya se había memorizado los pasos:

—La mitad, la otra mitad, este completo y el otro se viene con él —susurraba al empujar más que doblar los pétalos. Se suponía que era algo que se hacía casi solo, pues el papel cedía sin tanto esfuerzo porque los pliegues ya estaban ahí.

Le tomó unos cuantos turnos perfeccionar —más como tener suerte de que saliera— el truco. Al enseñárselo a Akaashi para que le dijera si estaba bien y ver que sonrió ligeramente, gritó tan bajo como pudo sus celebraciones.

—¡Bokuto-san! —bisbiseó con el dedo índice casi tocando sus labios—. Por favor, termine sin festejar así, o la siguiente vez lo echarán.

¡Tres pasos más y ya estaba! El siguiente era entendible, mas complicado por razones que no eran su culpa. Requería de dos dobleces finos que sus dedos no eran capaces de realizar limpiamente, y cuando creía lograrlo, casi acababa con un pliegue en diagonal en medio de la figura en vez de a la orilla. Algo así debía de ser más fácil para alguien de dedos más delgados.

—Sí, supuse que tendría problemas ahí. —Akaashi sacó una regla de un estuche a su derecha y se la pasó—. Ayuda a marcar por dónde doblar.

¿Por qué conocía todos los atajos para cualquier cosa que le pidiera?

A dos pasos del final, Akaashi le advirtió que tuviera cuidado al desplegar la flor porque sino iba a ser como si lo anterior nunca se hizo, excepto porque ahora tendría más líneas marcadas en sitios extraños y no muy estéticos. Bokuto se mordía la lengua de los nervios y para recordar que no debía vociferar de nuevo. Arrugó un poco las puntas, pero cumplió su cometido.

—Ahora dele la vuelta y aplástela —indicó antes de que se le ocurriera hablar, por si acaso.

No había manera de fallar, era incluso más fácil que lo primero, porque al doblar por la mitad había que ser muy preciso; este último era solo eso, aplanar y volver a voltearla para admirar el resultado.

—Y —alargó el sonido hasta girar la flor— listo.

A pesar de no ser del todo prolija, Bokuto abrió la boca con una gran sonrisa por un momento antes de apretar los labios juntos y vibrar. Akaashi vio esto como una advertencia y reaccionó rápidamente cubriendo su boca con ambas manos y bastante presión, por si acaso. Los ojos amarillos se agigantaron, pero el otro no estaba seguro si era por la alegría que no le permitía exclamar o por sorpresa; de hecho, creía que era una mezcla de ambas. Sus labios trataron de moverse, _trataron_ ; el único logro fue una versión de lo que pareció su apellido enmudecido por sus propias palmas.

Había algo extraño. Por las veces que compartió contacto físico con el capitán, sabía que su piel solía estar más cálida que la suya. Esta vez, con su respiración rozando sus dedos y sus labios intentando trabajar contra la palma de su mano izquierda, había zonas a punto de arder y no estaba seguro si eran propias o ajenas o ambas. Sus miradas se encontraron y no soportó la sensación de que algo estuviera por hervir en alguno de los dos, por lo que apartó sus manos de Bokuto muy despacio, casi indeciso.

—Lo siento —soltó Akaashi apenas posó sus manos de regreso sobre su regazo—. No quería que nos echaran de aquí a regaños.

Las mejillas de Bokuto lucían rosadas. Se convenció de que era por la fuerza que había ejercido en ellas hasta hacía segundos, a pesar de sentir que era por otra razón.

—Descuida —respondió con la voz más baja del día. Hubo un silencio sin siquiera vistazos compartidos de relleno—. Está bastante bien, ¿no? —Señaló con un gesto de la cabeza a la flor.

—Para ser la primera y con lo que costó, sí. —La verdad era que estaba algo maltratada. Quizás, si llegaban a usarla, ocuparía el espacio de las que ya habían caído del cerezo. Sin embargo, sí estaba muy bonita para lo que cualquiera esperaría después de un proceso tan accidentado.

—Ahora veamos si recuerdo todos los trucos. —Agarró un cuadrado de su sobre y empezó a doblarlo.

Akaashi, en vez de seguir con lo suyo, observó los dedos de Bokuto trabajar en algo delicado y no poderoso, como estaba acostumbrado a atestiguar de cerca; mientras tanto, solo jugaba con los suyos. Él no pareció percatarse. Aún necesitaba la guía para no perderse entre los más de diez pasos y debía batallar en algunos para no equivocarse; pero ya podía valerse por su cuenta.

Antes de que se le ocurriera voltear a verlo y lo descubriera, dirigió su mirada a las flores listas sobre la mesa y las comparó. De cierto modo, sintió que esas figuras los describían bien. La fila de Akaashi fue elaborada con paciencia y dedicación, cuidando de cada detalle para dar con un acabado hermoso y hasta elegante para algunos. El único acierto —hasta ahora— de Bokuto también fue hecho con dedicación, claro, pero había un poco de energía excesiva que desestabilizaba el resultado; sin embargo, eso no implicaba que no fuera precioso también. Tal vez, la mejor manera de decirlo sería que le agregaba peculiaridad que atraía atención.

El origami no era una de las destrezas de Bokuto, pero también podía dejar su sello en él. Y de su comparación, Akaashi solo deseó que sus mejillas adquirieran el rosado del papel una vez más.


End file.
